The purposes of this research are to: (a) describe, compare, and contrast patterns of brain function through the use of neurometric analyses in women with perimenstrual turmoil symptoms and in women with no or mild perimenstrual symptoms, and; (b) determine the association of patterns of brain function with perimenstrual symptoms, anxiety, depression, and cortisol levels during postmentrual and perimenstrual phases among the symptomatic and asymptomatic women. The following research questions will be investigated: 1. Do women with perimenstrual turmoil have a higher incidence of psychopathology than asymptomatic women? 2. Is there a relationship between brain function and perimenstrual symptoms, anxiety, depression, cortisol levels and stressful life events during postmenstrual and perimenstrual phases in women with perimenstrual turmoil and in asymptomatic women? 3. Are there different patterns of brain function during postmenstrual and perimenstrual phases of the menstrual cycle between women with perimenstrual turmoil and women who are asymptomatic? 4. Are there different patterns of brain function across menstrual cycle phases (postmenstrual and perimenstrual) in women with perimenstrual turmoil and women who are asymptomatic? 5. Is brain function in women with perimenstrual turmoil similar to or differently organized from neurometrically established patterns for women with Psychiatric Major Affective Disorder? 6. Can subtypes of perimenstrual turmoil be differentiated based on patterns of brain function through the use of neurometric analysis? The study uses a naturalistic descriptive longitudinal design to assess women who are symptomatic and asymptomatic for perimenstrual turmoil symptoms. Women will be screened for eligibility and placement into symptomatic and asymptomatic groups via a telephone inter-view. Approximately 500 eligible participants will complete a daily health diary for three complete menstrual cycles for confirmation of group placement. A final sample for 250 participants (125 symptomatic and 125 asymptomatic) will be followed closely during a complete menstrual cycle. Measures of depression, anxiety, cortisol and progesterone levels, and life stress events will be taken 1 to 2 times weekly along with daily perceptions of symptoms.. These measures will also be obtained between 7-10 days postmenstrually and between -3 to +2 days perimenstrually along with QEEG measurement. A combination of Chi-square, stepwide multiple regression and analysis of covariance will be used to address the research questions.